Love and Hate
by KeiraLogan
Summary: El odio que sentía hacia ti no es ni la sombra de lo que es ahora y todo por la simple razón de que aunque te odie más que a nadie en este mundo te amo tanto que lo daría todo por ti. Y eso es lo que más odio. Porque ya nada es como antes. Right, Antonio?


Hola a todos ^w^  
>Éste es mi segundo oneshot subido aquí, mi segundo bad ending, pero el primer bad ending de Hetalia.<br>Antes de que os pongáis a leer, aviso: hay sexo explícito, hay violencia y hay violaciones. Leedlo bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.  
>La pareja que aparece es Inglaterra x España  España x Inglaterra  
>Y otra cosa más, yo misma lloré mientras lo escribía... <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Love and Hate<strong>

Cada vez que te miro siento náuseas. Te odio. No entiendo cómo puedes sonreír de esa forma tan inocente. Como puedes mostrar tanta despreocupación en tus ojos verdes.

No lo entiendo.

Sobre todo después de verte en tu faceta más sádica.

Y pensar que Lovino se sienta a tu lado tan confiado... debería saber cómo eres en realidad. Cómo me gustaría verlo, mirándote asustado, alejándose de ti. El dolor en tu rostro al quedarte solo nuevamente.

Así tal vez podrías volver a mí.

En aquella época ambos nos asemejábamos a monstruos sedientos de sangre, de batallas y de muerte, luchando el uno contra el otro una y otra vez. Ambos buscábamos la caída del otro. Fueron incontables las veces que te tuve prisionero. Y también incontables las veces que tú me tuviste a mi.  
>Cómo adoraba tenerte a mis pies, encadenado, sangrando, con furia en los ojos. Tenías una expresión tan adorable que me habría gustado retratarte así desde todos los ángulos posibles. Mi preciado botín de guerra. Un botín de guerra con un hermoso rostro, una piel cobriza y con más furia que el mar en un día de tormenta.<p>

Pero nunca conseguí que derramaras ni una sola lágrima.

Te encadené. Te golpeé. Te corté. Usé un látigo sobre tu espalda. Te humillé de cualquier forma posible. Te violé. Estuviste a punto de desangrarte. Pero no derramaste ni tan siquiera una lágrima.

Con todas las que yo he derramado a causa de ti...

Cada vez que me golpeabas con toda esa fuerza. Cada vez que me humillabas y te reías de mí. Cada vez que me tomabas a la fuerza.

Cada vez que te alejabas de mí.

Era insoportable. Y lo sigue siendo.

Muchas veces desearía volver a lo de antes, a todas esas batallas, tan solo por tener una excusa para estar a tu lado, aunque fuese como un prisionero. O para tenerte como prisionero yo a ti. No sabes cómo lo anhelo, cómo echo de menos deslizar mis manos por tu cuerpo, mis labios por tu cuello, enterrarme dentro de ti.

O todo lo contrario.

Echo de menos ese ardor, esas palabras que me decías. Incluso los golpes. Cualquier cosa con tal de sentirte.

Y las batallas... Ah, era tan condenadamente emocionante luchar contra ti. Toda la pasión que ponías en cada lucha, la fuerza utilizada en cada uno de tus golpes, las palabras llenas de odio, las miradas colmadas de furia, todo era increíblemente maravilloso, un verdadero espectáculo. Sobre todo cada vez que mi espada conseguía arañarte. Estábamos siempre tan enfrascados luchando que, a pesar de estar cubiertos de heridas, no podíamos parar.  
>Era una droga.<p>

Aunque si hay una cosa que supera a todas esas batallas, era cuando conseguía atraparte. Era entonces cuando empezaba la diversión de verdad. El momento en el que comprobaba hasta dónde podía llegar esa maldita resistencia tuya.

Recuerdo la primera vez que te tuve solo para mí. No dejabas de insultarme, de intentar morderme, de escupirme, de resistirte. Cómo disfruté de aquellas caricias robadas, de los besos tomados sin permiso a pesar de la sangre resultado de tus mordiscos. Nunca había disfrutado tanto tomando a alguien como aquella vez. Trataste de resistirte con todas tus fuerzas, por supuesto, pero yo pude más. En aquel momento era superior a ti, y no solo porque tú estuvieras encadenado. Me sentía superior simplemente por gozar del privilegio de tenerte completamente a mi disposición, tanto física como emocionalmente.  
>Te aferraste como pudiste a la cadena de los grilletes que mantenían tus manos apresadas, y tratabas, aunque en vano, de contener la voz. Los gritos. Y aunque siempre lo negarás, algún que otro gemido. Y tu mirada... para mí era una maravilla, ver tu rostro, tu mirada llena de dolor, furia y odio, reflejados en el espejo que había colocado justo delante de nosotros. No quería perderme detalle alguno, y esa era la mejor forma para conseguirlo.<p>

El sudor perlando tu piel. La sangre corriendo por tus brazos. Por tus piernas. Las heridas de tu espalda. La calidez de tu interior. La intensidad de tus gritos. Todo eso ha quedado grabado en mi mente de tal forma que, pasen los años que pasen, no podré olvidarlo nunca.

Me revuelvo en la silla, incómodo. ¿Por qué ahora, después de todos estos años, me diriges la mirada? Hacía mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado, desde la última vez que me miraste a los ojos. ¿Serás capaz de ver lo que siento reflejado en mi mirada? Por un lado, me gustaría que lo vieras, me gustaría que te dieses cuenta de todo lo que siento.

Por otro lado, tengo miedo.

Miedo de que me destroces de nuevo con esa maldita compasión tuya.  
>La última vez que me tuviste fue diferente a todas las demás. Dejaste de lado los golpes, sustituyéndolos por caricias. Dejaste atrás los mordiscos, sustituyéndolos por dulces besos. Por una vez, no usaste los grilletes. Tampoco hacían falta.<p>

Fue entonces cuando pensé que tal vez todas las veces anteriores te habías dejado capturar por mí a propósito, que en realidad lo que querías no era luchar contra mí con una espada o una alabarda, sino que preferías otro tipo de lucha. La que llevan a cabo las manos buscando robar caricias del cuerpo del otro, los labios queriendo beber de los del contrario, tus ojos verdes queriendo clavarse fijamente en los míos. Tu cuerpo, queriendo amoldarse al mío.  
>¿Pero eras tú el que se dejaba capturar? ¿O tal vez era yo el que se dejaba? No sabría decirlo. Aunque puedo decir que lo único que anhelaba entonces no eran las monedas de oro, ni las joyas, ni tener más territorio bajo mi bandera. Lo único que quería era la seda de tu piel, las esmeraldas de tus ojos, la miel de tus labios, las finas hebras de tu cabello, tu calidez, tu cuerpo entero solo para mí.<br>Y pensar que cualquier otro podría tenerte para si me hacía estremecer.  
>En ese momento, el último de todos, yo te deseaba a ti. Tú me deseabas a mí. Ninguno de los dos opuso resistencia alguna. Dejé que me quitaras cada prenda poco a poco, dejando al descubierto mi piel, haciendo yo lo mismo con cada centímetro de la tuya, acariciándola, sintiéndola como suave terciopelo. El camarote de tu barco era amplio, y lo habías llenado de espejos para la ocasión. A cada lugar al que mirase podía vernos reflejados, abrazados, en el suelo. Me mordiste en el cuello; yo mordí tus labios. Deslicé las manos por tu espalda; tú por mi cadera. Me besaste; te correspondí. Y entonces, te sentí penetrarme. Habían sido tantas las veces que lo habías hecho a la fuerza que esta vez ningún grito escapó por mi garganta. Tan solo gemidos y jadeos que dejé escapar en tus oídos. Me aferré a ti, moviéndome al mismo ritmo al que te movías tú, haciendo que así llegases cada vez más al fondo. Quería sentirte aún más. Quería volverme loco con el contacto de tu piel con la mía. No podía parar de decir tu nombre entre gemidos, y el escuchar mi nombre en tu voz me hizo sentir completo.<p>

Cuando terminó todo, apoyaste tu cabeza en mi pecho, y yo te rodeé con mis brazos. No quería que te separaras de mí, pero lo hiciste. Y mi corazón se llenó de dolor y desesperanza. Al fin y al cabo, estábamos en medio de una guerra en la que tú eras mi enemigo y yo el tuyo.

Ésta sería la última vez que podríamos volver a estar así.

Han pasado siglos desde aquello. Ya no luchamos el uno contra el otro. Ya no somos enemigos. Pero no puedo tenerte a mi lado. Yo tengo a Alfred; tú tienes a Lovino. Pero aun así, no dejo de sentirme culpable por iniciar esa maldita guerra. Y no puedo dejar de culparte por no venir a mí una vez que ésta terminó.  
>Por eso te odio.<p>

Por fin Alfred ha terminado de hablar. La reunión se ha dado por finalizada. Me acerco a ti rápidamente. Es ahora o nunca.

-Antonio, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Me miras, extrañado. Sé que no es normal en mí dirigirte la palabra de esta forma.  
>-Por supuesto... Lovi, ¿puedes esperarme, por favor?<p>

-Esto... Antonio, ¿te importa que sea en mi casa? Es mucho de lo que tengo que hablarte, y aquí no podemos hablar con tranquilidad.

Pareces dudar. Cruzo los dedos detrás de mi espalda. Al final, asientes con la cabeza. Me siento aliviado.

El camino hasta mi casa no es largo, pero pienso que ojala dure eternamente. Me siento bien a tu lado. No quiero que esta sensación desaparezca. Nada más llegar pasas al salón. Te sirvo un té, reservado especialmente para ti.  
>I'm sorry, Antonio.<p>

Cuando despiertas, aturdido, tratas de levantarte. Te extrañas de no ser capaz de ello. Te miras y te das cuenta de que tus pies y tus manos están encadenados. Entonces alzas la cabeza y me miras. Hay furia en tus ojos.  
>-¡¿Qué demonios me has hecho, Arthur?<p>

Sonrío. Me acerco.

-Tan solo quiero revivir viejos tiempos, Antonio. Solo eso.

En tu mirada aparece una chispa de comprensión. De pronto, se transforma en miedo. No tienes delante al Arthur de siempre. Ahora estoy en mi versión más cruel, más sádica.

Te hago levantarte y engancho los grilletes que apresan tus manos a un gancho en el techo. Alcanzo un cuchillo de la mesa que tengo al lado, y con él reduzco tu camisa a simples jirones tirados en el suelo.

-Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?-digo, pasando la punta del cuchillo suavemente por tu pecho, pero sin cortarte. No quiero dañar tu piel. No aún.

-Nunca.  
>Pero lo veo tan claramente en tus ojos...<p>

Me aparto para colocarme tras de ti, y es entonces cuando ves el espejo que hay delante de nosotros. El mismo espejo que usé aquella vez.

Uso el cuchillo de nuevo, esta vez para deshacerme de tus pantalones y tu ropa interior. No había olvidado cómo de hermoso era tu cuerpo. Es algo que nunca podría olvidar. Dejo el cuchillo a un lado y deslizo las manos por la piel de tu espalda, tan suave como siempre. Después, te araño, dejando marcas rojas por toda tu espalda. Y te oigo gritar. Música para mis oídos.  
>-¡Déjame marchar, Arthur, joder! ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres de mí?<br>Sonrío una vez más. Creo que deberías saberlo.

-Sólo hay una cosa que nunca he visto de ti. Nunca te he visto llorar. Y llevo demasiados años esperando para ver ese espectáculo.

Te penetro. Sin preparación. Gritas aún más fuerte. Y sin esperar ni un segundo comienzo a moverme con furia. Con deseo. Aprietas los dientes para no gritar, cierras los ojos con fuerza para no llorar. Pero vuelvo a arañarte, y no puedes evitar abrirlos de pronto.

Y ahí están. Por fin. Tus lágrimas. Tanto tiempo esperando para esto...

Aun así, no dejo de moverme. Añoraba la sensación de tenerte a mis pies, de estar en tu interior Tu temperatura. Y de pronto veo tu sangre de nuevo corriendo por tus brazos. Por tus piernas.

Y siento arrepentimiento.

¿De verdad quería hacerte tanto daño?

Pero no puedo parar. Me es imposible. Sigo moviéndome en tu interior, con frenesí, hasta llegar a mi límite y sobrepasarlo. Me detengo. Me aparto. Te quito las cadenas y te dejo en el suelo, con una manta por encima. Justo cuando voy a salir por la puerta, oigo tu voz a mis espaldas.

-¿Por qué?

Me giro. Aún sigues llorando. Nunca te había visto así, tan desolado. Soy incapaz de irme sin decírtelo.

-Porque te quiero. Y te odio por no estar conmigo.

Me miras, incrédulo. Sé perfectamente que no tengo excusa para lo que te he hecho. Sé que me odiarás eternamente. Tus palabras me lo confirman.  
>-¿Y ésta te parece la forma correcta para hacérmelo saber? Yo también te quiero. Te quería. Pero ahora...-dejas de hablar.<p>

De nuevo, me siento destrozado. Arrepentido. Más que odiarte, me odio a mi mismo. No sé como demonios he llegado a este punto de no retorno. Trato de pedirte disculpas, pero la voz se niega a salir de mi garganta. Te miro a los ojos, deseando una vez más que puedas leer en ellos. Pareces comprender.  
>-Lo siento por no haber vuelto contigo. Debería haberlo hecho, pero fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarte ir-sacudes la cabeza-. Ahora es tarde, ¿verdad?<p>

Las lágrimas empiezan a caer por mi rostro. No me hacen falta las palabras para hacerte entender lo que siento. Caigo al suelo sin poderlo evitar.  
>Quiero morir.<p>

Pero tu mano acariciando mi mejilla me hace reaccionar. No hacen falta palabras. Me comprendes. Te comprendo.

Lloramos en silencio hasta el amanecer, tirados en el suelo, el uno al lado del otro. No hay otra cosa que podamos hacer.

Nos hemos condenado a nosotros mismos a permanecer separados de la persona amada.

Porque es así. Yo te amo, tú me amas.

Pero sólo se queda en un sentimiento encerrado en nuestros cuerpos.  
>No podemos estar juntos.<p>

Tal vez nunca podamos volver a estarlo.

Aunque...  
>Nuestras miradas se dirigen al cuchillo, ahora en el suelo.<p>

Tal vez de esa forma nadie pueda separarnos.

No podrán.

Nuestra sangre ahora se mezcla en el suelo. Nuestras manos se entrelazan sobre ella. Tu frente apoyada en la mía. Unas últimas palabras en nuestros labios.  
>Te querré eternamente. Más allá de la muerte. <p>

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por haberlo leído entero.<br>La escena final, la de la muerte de Antonio y Arthur, la escribí sin tenerla planeada, simplemente me salió sola. Fue con lo que más lloré...  
>Más adelante reescribiré el final, me gustaría incluir más detalles. Cuando lo haga y lo resuba, avisaré en la parte de arriba.<br>Me gustaría mucho que los que hayáis leído este oneshot me dejéis un comentario, además, me gustaría saber si os gustaría que siguiese escribiendo fanfics de este estilo.  
>Y otra vez, muchas gracias por leer ^^ ¡espero vuestros reviews con impaciencia!<p> 


End file.
